Just hanging out
by TheBookLoverUpTheRoad
Summary: Through his awkwardness Nico ends up accidentally asking Will out, he must fix it immediately if not sooner. They hang out with their friends play games tell stories just be cute and fluffy. Rated T for suggestive themes and language. Solangelo, mentions of percabeth, caleo and jasper/jiper.
1. the awkward ask

**Alright guys you know the drill, I don't own Percy Jackson, if you recognize it, it's not mine. Hope you like it, read on.**

Nico's POV

Things were crazy at camp…I mean more so than usual. Half the camp needs to be re-built, or at least fixed and then there's all the new cabins and temples we promised Jason we'd help with. Oh and speaking of hectic this morning our good friend Leo, who, mind you nearly everyone thought was dead, came down from the sky ridding a mechanical dragon screaming that he was the "Super-sized McShizzle man" before landing less than gracefully and slumping off the dragons back passed out. Leaving his new girlfriend to explain that they'd been ridding all night and weren't in the best of shape. Jason scooped Leo up bridal style and took his best friend to the infirmary and Calypso, Leo's new girlfriend, was taken up to the big house to see Chiron. She wasn't a demigod but she was definitely something along the lines. Anyway I was behind schedule because of the three days wasted in the infirmary, but I did get pretty close with Will. My friend Sam says we're practically dating. Stupid Will Solace with his blond hair and his blue eyes, and speak of the devil and he shall appear. Wait what is he doing? No, he can't be serious. He's running towards me in slow motion like one of those sappy romantic movies and here it comes… he scooped me up in a bone-shattering hug and spun me around.

"You're such a dork" I said as he put me down although I couldn't help the small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"You love it" he replied with a smirk.

"So…you doing anything tonight" he said throwing an arm over my shoulders and trying for a casual tone but failing miserably.

"Oh… um… actually I have a sort of had a thing planed for tonight…." I replied

"Oh cool… um… we can hang out another night" he said obviously disappointed

I haven't seen him in days and I feel terrible for blowing him off like that but I can't ditch my friends they already keep telling me I'm too distant and I need to "open up to them"

"Maybe you could come to my cabin!" I blurted out without thinking "I mean… if you want to…"

"Yeah I'd love to" he said the smile slowly coming back to his face, gods I love that smile.

"Is like 7 okay for you"

"It's great, see you later death boy" will yelled back, running off after a group of newbies he was supposed to be training. He is such an idiot, I thought to myself smirking and waving at his back.

Wait a minute what did I just do?

Line break

"Sam! Help!" I screamed bursting dramatically into the Athena cabin causing the younger campers to look at me in a confused and frightened way.

"Are any of you named Sam?" I asked sarcastically making them all return to their previous engagements.

"Whoa touchy Nico" Sam said

"Sorry for snapping" I said to the younger campers in a board voice

"Anyway I need your help"

"I gathered" she responded chuckling

Her name was Samorn which meant gorgeous woman in ancient Greek but if you ever call her that you will find yourself in the infirmary before you could finish speaking, so most people stuck with Sam. Although the name did suit her, she had the long dark Athena hair and pointed features but she also had sky-blue eyes and a smirk that had to come from her dad, I met Athena and she'd never smile like that. I actually like Sam, she came to camp during our little trip to the Mediterranean, she was what we call a "Loner" meaning she was never found by Satyrs so she had to make it on her own, by the time she found camp half-blood she was seventeen, she hangs around Annabeth a lot which is how I met her and I can relate to her better than anyone else. She reminds me of Thalia, same give-no-fucks attitude, same great taste in music, and they are both insanely stubborn but unlike Thalia she is great with boys, she would just twirl her hair and their jaws would drop. Which is why I needed her help.

I sighed "Ithinkijustaskedwillout." I said quickly

"Sorry?"

"I think that I just asked Will out" I repeated, at a normal speed this time

"Yeah still not seeing the problem" she said with a smirk

I explained the situation, how I said he should come to my cabin at seven and forgot to mention there would be pretty much all of my friends and we would just be hanging out. Gods I'm an idiot!

She just burst out laughing "how the hell did that happen! She exclaimed still holding back laughter

"I don't know he smiled and his eyes were the same color as the sky and then he ran off after a group of midgets"

"I believe those midgets are more commonly referred to as children but you know… technicalities" she said

"Help me! What if he's, you know… expecting things now! And then he'll be disappointed and ughhhh stupid Nico stupid!"

"He won't be disappointed, he's not that kind of guy, though I have to admit you made it sound a bit cheeky."

"Thank you so much, now that I see the error of my way it makes everything better." I said darkly with my face in my hands.

"Alright little miss sunshine, here's what you need to do; find him before seven and casually mention how nice it'll be to see everyone and hang out, he'll be a bit embarrassed and say he thought it was just going to be you two and you will both laugh and it'll all be okay."

"That's brilliant why didn't I think of that!"

" because I'm a daughter of Athena and you're a love sick teenager, because your testosterone got in the way of your brain, because you were thinking of you and will alone in your cabin…" she started to say counting each reason on her long fingers.

"Really more of a rhetorical question" I said trying to hide the blush that stained my cheeks when she mentioned me and will alone in my cabin.

"Aww… look at you blushing your just as cute as a button" she said touching the tip of my nose with her finger like you would a five-year-old. I'm sorry did I say I actually liked her? Yeah I take that back.

I shot her my best death glare which sent most people running but it had no effect on her. Great first Annabeth, then Percy and Jason, then Will and now Sam? Maybe my glare isn't as good as I thought it was. I thought to myself as I excited the Athena cabin. I shot a quick glare at one of the campers I saw staring at me and Will the other day, just to check. She looked away immediately so I guess it isn't my glare that's the problem...

 **So love it? Hate it? Please never write again you're just embarrassing yourself? Let me know with a review they're supper useful for telling me stuff, plus I love those things. next chapter will be up soon, I promise. Aaaaand it's 2:53 now so imma go to bed.**


	2. the bushes have ears

**Hey guys so I know just hanging out is a bit of a crappy name so if any of you have suggestions please leave a review, I'm fairly sure I have not in fact become Rick Riordan I'm just playing around with his characters, without further a due read on.**

I just need to find Will Solace, well easier said than done. Last I saw he was taking the midgets to the archery range even though he's a crap archer. Apparently he just does it 'because he's good with kids. Why not? He's perfect at everything else! Of course he'd be good with kids and he'll be an excellent father to beautiful blond children. I thought to myself spitefully. I mean he's bi there's always the possibility and the way things are going now it's not likely he'd be with me very long…. "Snap out of it death boy!" said a little voice, great now he's in my head too.

"Nico snap out of it! You're doing that thing where you just stare into space and make everyone worry that you're going into a death trance again"

Oh shit this was the real Will Solace, crap what did Sam say to do? "Just hanging out" I blurted out. Smooth Nico… "I mean it'll be nice just hanging out, oh and by the way I think some of our other friends are coming too, you know to my cabin."

"Oh… like who" he responded.

"You know Jason, piper, Sam, Percy, Annabeth"

"Oh… cool I thought it was just going to be us but this is good too" Will said

"It would've been nice just the two of us" oh god I said that out loud

"Yeah it would've we should do that some time" Will said smiling

Then he kissed me on the cheek and whispered "bye death boy" in my ear before running off to help the Minnies, leaving me standing alone blushing hard.

Line break

I found Sam on my way back to my cabin,

"Did you find him?" Sam asked

"Yeah… and I said what you said and he kissed me…." I said slowly trying to make sense of it myself.

"You two are adorable" she said

"On the cheek" I finished

"I know that was a very cute kiss

I couldn't help but grin

"Wait a minute how would you know?"

"I had the afternoon off…"

"So you followed me?"

"We were just trying to help!"

"Wait more than one of you? Who else?"

"Jason and piper" Sam muttered

"Damn it Grace!" I yelled running out of the cabin to find that dumb-ass I call a friend

 **So short chapter sorry, again have a better name or just a thought in general? leave a review for me.**


	3. The Gamenight kiss

**ey guys this is the last chapter, so it's going to be a tad longer than normal, thanks for sticking with me to the end and I hope you like it! Again I don't own pjo, read on.**

Will's POV

I'm a wreck. Today was my day off but since I'm the head councilor I still had to give the younger campers archery lessons and because of the war I can't keep myself away from the infirmary, there's just to many people in need. I only planed stay to stay three hours and then shower, change and head over to Nico's cabin but of course that didn't happen so here I am five minutes before I'm supposed to be at Nico's exhausted, stressed, puked on and covered in blood. Excellent. I showered as quickly as humanly possible and threw on a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt. 7:12. not too horrific.

Line break

"Hey Nico sorry I'm late" I said bursting through the door.

"You should be young man" Jason said looking at me with a strict face. Ever since I started hanging around Nico Jason started playing the role of over protective father, which is sweet I guess but also a little bit creepy.

"Shut up Grace, Percy and Annabeth aren't even here yet" Sam said from the bunk above Nico's where she was lying on her back with her legs crossed against the wall and her head hanging over the side of the bed, dropping crisps into her open mouth.

"Well Percy isn't Nico's boyfriend!" Jason said causing Nico to blush

"Neither is blondy, well, not yet anyway" she said winking at me, making Nico go impossibly redder and hide his face in his hands, he was adorable.

"Why are we listing all the people who I'm not dating" Nico asked.

"Because the list of people you are dating is very short" Jason replied

"Why am I friends with you idiots…"Nico muttered

He was sitting on the foot of his bed with his face in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees.

"Aww… Nico I love you too" Sam said reaching a hand down from the top bunk to ruffle his already messy hair.

"Ummm… okay so what are we doing?"

"Playing a game of my own invention!" Percy announced kicking the door open dramatically as lightning flashed across the sky.

"Oh my gods, Jason did you two plan that?" Sam asked laughing

"Yes and it was epic" Jason replied high-fiveing Percy

"Thanks for the lightning bro" Percy said grinning like a maniac

"Anytime"

"Also were you waiting outside the door for someone to ask what we're doing?" piper asked accusingly with a broad grin on her face.

"No…" Percy said apparently finding his pair of blue converse runners very interesting.

"Lay him off it was a cool entrance" Jason said

"Dorks…So anyway what's the game?" Nico asked

"Can't say till everyone's here." Percy said stubbornly.

A few seconds later Annabeth came in with her nose in a book "oh good they already did it" she said stepping over the scorch mark on the Hades cabin porch, then, looking up she noticed Percy was doing his sad baby seal face.

"I mean hey babe sorry I missed it" she said quickly pecking Percy on the lips and pulling him down to sit with her on the floor. The kiss seemed to cheer him right up, they are by far the cutest couple at camp.

"So now that everyone's here…" Piper began

"Oh right" Percy said standing up "gather 'round children"

Nico acted like he didn't hear the last part and Sam raised her eyebrow, or lowered her eyebrow seeing as her head was still hanging upside down off the edge of the bunk bed.

"Can you guys just for once be excited? Please? Just once?" Percy asked in an annoyed voice

Sam sighed and hopped down to join them and Nico followed.

"Alright so the game I have chosen is kind of like never have I ever but I made it cooler, so everyone says something they have done and if someone hasn't done it they have to do it now. You get one point per person who hasn't done it and the person with the most points in the end wins." Percy finished slightly out of breath and obviously quite proud of himself for making up his own game.

"But what if I say given a person sixteen stitches?" I asked

"Or if I said made out with a boy?" Piper asked

Nico and I made eye contact for a second and then he looked away blushing. Does that mean he was thinking about making out with me? I asked myself smirking.

"Umm… don't say those things?" Percy answered uncertainly.

"What if we just play truth or dare?" Piper suggested

"Or risk" Annabeth said enthusiastically

"I wonder who would win Mrs. Daughter of goddess of battle strategy" Jason asked teasingly

"Sarcasm works best in short sentences." Nico said

"And Sam's an Athena kid too" Annabeth said defensively

Sam just shrugged

"No guys I worked hard on this!" Percy said

"Babe you came up with it at breakfast when I reminded you it was your turn to choose the game for game night." Annabeth told him

"Yeah and I never felt so stressed while eating blue pancakes!"

"Okay calm down blue boy" Sam said "what if we just do a shot or something if we haven't done it"

"As game master of the evening I approve of Sam's suggestion." Percy stated.

"Nico can't drink!" Jason said protectively

"I've had alcohol before…" Nico muttered

I felt a bit awkward I was probably the only person in this room that hasn't had a drink at some point in their lives. I'm not against it or anything it's just not good for you and I've never really felt the need, I'm pretty lucky compared to most half-bloods.

"He's Italian they can drink when their like fourteen!" Percy said

"It's sixteen actually" Nico corrected

"Yeah so if he was in Italy he could get drunk off his arse and it would be fine"

"In two months" Nico corrected

"Fine" Jason said

"Well you give up easy" Sam said smiling

"Yeah you're a terrible parent, Sally would have been all over Sam with statistics and examples of poor choices people make when their drunk just for suggesting it" Annabeth stated mimicking Sam's grin.

"He's not my dad" Nico said

"So you guys want me to be an overbearing dad?" Jason asked

"Not even a little bit "Nico said gloomily

"No just saying if you go, go all the way" Sam said shrugging

"No don't go anywhere, definitely don't go all the way" Nico said angrily

Piper and I were just sitting to the side watching the argument and laughing at Nico's reactions

"Does this happen often?" I asked her

"All the time" she said grinning

"Don't you wanna help Jason?"

"Nah he got himself into it, besides the whole dad thing is getting creepy." Piper responded

"Right?" I said

"Do you wanna help Nico?" she asked me

"No I know he likes arguing with them, it's all in good fun which is why cabin 13 is still intact rather than flooded, struck by lightning and sucked into the underworld"

"Well it has been struck by lightning" she responded

We both laughed at how cliché but somehow still cool Percy's entrance was.

Line break

"Okay so new rules say something you've never done if someone else has done it they take a shot person least drunk at the end wins. "Percy stated

"So never have I ever drunk edition" Sam simplified

"Exactly" Percy responded apparently giving up on originality.

"Alright everyone swear on the river Styx that if you've done it you'll take a shot." Annabeth said.

"That way your glass will automatically re-fill if you did it, and none of you cheeky bastards can lie" Sam finished.

"You got the bottle started didn't you" Nico asked smirking

"How could you tell?" Sam asked

"Your Irish starts to show" Annabeth, Nico, and Piper said shrugging in sync.

"That was just a bit weird" Percy said

"Yeah when did that start happening?" Jason asked

"Also we should start doing that" Jason and Percy said at the same time

"Cool" Percy said once again high fiving Jason.

But Nico and the girls completely ignored them.

"Not just the accent, you start saying things like 'cheeky bastards' and 'she didn't get knees like that from saying her prayers don't you know'." Annabeth said in her best Irish accent, which was actually pretty good. **(My welsh aunt said that about one of my older cousins, I died of laughter it's something about a sixty-something year old woman calling your least-favorite cousin a slut you know?)**

Sam burst out laughing "you sound like me dad…. Okay now I hear it"

Causing everyone else, including Nico to laugh along. He had a nice laugh, I wish he'd laugh more often. I want to be the one to make him laugh more often.

Line break

"Okay me first" Annabeth said "never have I ever been a corn plant" she said catching Nico's eye and grinning.

I bet theirs a great story behind that I thought to myself as Nico's glass filled with clear, amber liquid.

He gave Annabeth one of his infamous death glares and downed the liquid quickly.

"Never have I ever… been a blonde" Nico said

Jason, Annabeth, Me and to my surprise Percy took a drink from our respective glasses. The liquid tasted strange and burned as it went down but it isn't as bad as everyone says **(at least from my experience)**

Everyone stared at Percy after they finished their shots

"What I was curious?" Percy said.

"He had the frosted tips for two months" Annabeth said laughing

"It worked for Zack Efron" Percy muttered

"The fact that you know that makes it so much worse" Sam said laughing

"Hmmm…. Let's see…" Sam began "never have I ever had a crush on a blond"

Piper, Percy, Jason, and Nico's glasses filled up, was I Nico's blond? It could have been Jason, but I don't really want to think about that the Percy crush was one thing I mean he was little and let's face it Percy Jackson's hot but he can't have feelings for both of his best guy friends. Maybe I'm putting too much thought into this it was probably someone from a long time ago or a celebrity crush or something.

"You've never had a crush on a blond?" Annabeth asked Sam

"Eh not my type" she replied shrugging

"Ouch" Jason said

"See how it feels?" Percy said

Nico just rolled his eyes

"Now now girls you're both pretty" Sam said to Jason and Percy

"But not make-out-with-me pretty" Jason said

"Don't get ahead of yourself Sparky, besides you have piper for that" Sam said winking at piper.

"Back to the game" piper said slightly pink "never have I ever been kissed by an Apollo kid"

Nico and Sam's glasses filled up I smirked knowing that was my doing… Err…Nico not Sam.

"Ooooh Nico do tell" Percy said smirking at will

"Shut up" Nico said downing his drink

"It was just on the cheek but it was very cute" piper said winking at me

Well guess I wasn't very discrete and neither is the blush lighting up my face.

"My turn" Jason said in a sing-song voice "Never have I ever had a crush on a Hades kid"

My glass filled up right to the top. So much for subtlety. I thought as I knocked back the drink. Feeling a bit light headed.

Nico smiled at me, not a smirk or a grin just a regular smile. How did I never notice how sexy that smile was before. I guess he didn't smile to often? But it's good I'm sitting down now because I swear that smile would make me weak in the knees.

"Quit staring Romeo and… Romeo?" Jason said uncertainly

"It's still Romeo and Juliet you idiot" piper said punching his shoulder affectionately

"I don't get that like I'd prefer neither of us die painfully, or is that just me?" Nico asked

"The point is you're in love!" piper said dreamily apparently Sam wasn't the only one who's parentage shows when their tipsy.

"Okay my turn?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded in confirmation. "cool, never have I ever gone to camp half-blood"

Everyone's glasses filled up

"You're in camp half-blood, that's not how it works seaweed brain! You have to actually never have done it"

"I know I just wanted everyone to take a shot, and since their all poured now…." Percy said smirking

Everyone sighed and did the shot.

"Wait what was that?" Piper said

"Crap what time is it?" Annabeth asked

"9:58 so those would be the cleaning harpies" Sam answered

"Meaning we have exactly 2 minutes to get to our cabins" Jason finished

"Sprint with me?" Annabeth asked Sam

"What are sisters for if not to sprint home drunk to avoid a painful death with you?" Sam responded grinning.

Annabeth laughed and kissed Percy "bye babe, oh and same time next week?"

"Yeah but at Percy's cabin" Nico said

"'kay, bye guys!" Annabeth and Sam said before clumsily running toward the Athena cabin

"Want me to walk you back pipes?" Jason asked

"Nah you'll get caught"

"Jackson, would you like me to walk you back?"

"Oh what a gentlemen" Percy replied

Piper rolled her eyes and kissed Jason with enough passion to make everyone watching uncomfortable.

"Bye Sparky" she said teasingly as she ran off to cabin ten, only three cabins down.

"Shall we?" Percy said offering Jason his arm.

"We shale" Jason said slipping his arm through Percy's and skipping off towards cabins 1 and 3.

I raised an eyebrow at Nico.

"I'd like to say it's because their sloshed" he responded

I just laughed "g'night death boy" I said stepping out onto the porch

"Will wait" Nico said and just as I turned around he threw his arms around my neck and kissed me, It was feather light and only lasted a second but it was enough to make my head spin, I swear I was hearing bells, three chimes, wait a minute that marks the release of the patrol harpies.

"You better run" Nico said smirking and blushing bright red.

"To be continued?" I asked

"Sure"

I think sure is the best word I have ever heard in my entire life, but the romantic moment was ruined by those inbred do-do birds screeching things like "demigod out of bed!" and "food for the hungry harpies." I swear I heard nice laugh as I ran unsteadily back to my cabin scared for my life. You sure know how to pick 'em solace.

But in all honesty Nico was amazing and I wouldn't change a thing about him, he was my Romeo and I was gunna make damn sure neither of us die painfully in the end of this play just because of some stupid miss-understanding.

 **So how was it? I know I said this would be the last chapter but I kinda like what I have going here, the solangelo and Sam and all. I don't know. Leave a review if you wasn't another chapter, I might do next game night or Nico teaching will sword play or something. Also I know I'm not an amazing writer but I'm off for the summer so I have quite a bit of free time, so if you have requests for anything pjo,hoo, or hp lave a review on one of my stories of pm me or something and I'll make it happen.**

 **'** **Til next time,**

 **-Jess**

 **A.k.a the BookLoverUpTheRoad**


	4. Bonus:The horid hangover

**Hey guys so this is a little bonus chapter thanks to a lovely suggestion from a guest reader. Okay so red hair, girlish arms, horrific writing skills, yep still me I haven't become uncle Rick, and you know what that means, I don't own Percy Jackson. Also I think I should win an award for longest disclaimer on , sorry about that, without further a due read on.**

Cabin 10; Sam's POV

I woke up to incredibly annoying and persistent finger prodding my back. "Leave me alone Percy" I heard from the next bunk. Sighed "just let us sleep" I said seeing as the prodding hadn't stopped.

"Get the bloody hell off me before I do something you will regret." I said changing my approach since the person responsible obviously didn't respond to asking nicely.

"We need one of you to escort us too breakfast" one of the younger campers said.

"Escort your own damn selves!" I heard from the bunk above mine

"Are you incapable of walking or do you just need directions?" I asked

"Were not incapable of walking" the camper sighed

"Well would you like me to make you?" I offered though me being trapped in a cocoon of blankets probably didn't make me seem very threatening.

"You're our head councilors" the voice insisted

"Gods I swear I was never this annoying in my youth" I muttered to myself getting out of bed and glaring at the obnoxious twelve-year-old that had woken me up.

"come on then!" I said walking out onto the porch

"but you're in your pajamas" the girl said I realized that she was right and my pajamas consisted of short shorts and a strap top, but I didn't want to give the girl the impression that I cared about what she said so I just said "thank you captain obvious" and lead them out to the pavilion. I got a few wolf whistles from the Stole brothers and flipped them off as I walked by causing some of the Athena campers, including me to laugh at the fake offended look Travis shot at me. They never failed to make me laugh even though they were very inappropriate. I grabbed a five slices of toast and two cups of coffee, "this is from Annabeth too but she has a body awful hangover" I muttered tossing a piece of the buttery toast into the flames. Shit did I just tell on Annabeth? I'm not sure how it works on the godly side but telling a mortal parent your sister was out drinking last night is kind of a dick move. Oh well at least I got her coffee, that ought to earn me sister points.

"Now you guys are children of Athena" I said slowly as if I were explaining something to a very small child "And that means you lot are a bunch of smart cookies so I assume you won't have to be escorted back to our cabin, it's the gray one over there" I got many eye rolls and scoffs and a few laughs. "If you get lost ask one of the nice people in the orange shirts they'll help you. Stay safe little campers." I said in a mock sweet voice. I probably should have felt bad but everyone was over the age of ten and they woke me up at this ungodly hour so they can deal with a bit of sarcasm.

"I got us coffee and Toast" I said as I entered the Athena cabin.

"Oh gods you are a Celtic angel did you know that?" Annabeth asked taking a large bite of toast and most likely spilling crumbs on her bed.

"I was aware but thank you for further inflating my ego "I said happily sitting next to her.

We both felt significantly better after breakfast.

Cabin 1; Percy's POV

I woke up to light coming through the large window, and rolled over to see an enormous terrifying statue of my least favorite uncle.

"Holy shite!" I screamed waking up Jason who reached groggily for his sword dropping it and causing us both to cringe at the horrible metallic sound echoing through the marble cabin.

"What was that about?" he asked

"Your dad scared the shite out of me" I replied calmly

"Happens to me on a daily basis…" he stated

"Cool"

"One more question"

"Shoot" I said

"Why are you here?" he asked

"Patrol harpies, couldn't make it to my cabin"

"Cool"

"Does your head feel like it is being hit with a metal chair repeatedly or is that just me?" I asked

"Mine's more of a dull jack hammer but close enough" Jason responded

"sooooo….breakfast?" I asked

"Definitely" he replied throwing a shirt over his pajama pants and heading towards the door, I slept fully dressed so I just got up and followed him careful to avoid the ever watching gaze of creepy Zeus or Jupiter, whatever.

Cabin13; Nico's POV

"Are you decent?" I heard from outside the door "ughhh… clothing wise yes, health wise no" I responded not moving and cursing my head. Will walked in and sat on the foot of my bed.

"How the hell are you in a vertical position?" I asked the ever smiling form of Will Solace.

"Apollo thing I guess?" he responded "plus I only did two shots last night"

"Why can't I be an Apollo kid?" I asked

"Because then I'd have kissed my brother" will said scrunching up his nose in disgust. Gods he was hot.

"True" I agreed

"Did you come here for a specific reason or just to brag about how un-hung-over you are?"

"Um... yeah….actually I did" he started nervously

"So?" I prodded

"Um…I…I mean we…. Never really got to…. Talk" he continued nervously

"About?" I asked hoping he didn't regret that kiss, what if he came here to say he couldn't be friends with me anymore? I did practically sexually harass him. I thought to myself, feeling the skeletal butterflies fluttering madly, trying to break free from my chest. Oh my gods I'm an idiot I should never drink again. But to be honest I'm probably going to go to Sam tonight and tell her how I scared off the most perfect man in existence and then get so smashed that I can't remember my own name.

"About last night" he said confirming my worst fears. How bad would it be if I just melt into the shadows and never return? I asked myself

"You kissed me" he clarified

All I could bring myself to do was nod and look down again.

"Does that mean that were…. Together?" he asked uncertainly making my head snap up and my eyes widen.

"No obviously not, I don't know what I was thinking you were drunk that's it. Sorry I bothered you, you should sleep." He said quickly most likely miss judging my shocked expression. He got up to leave and I knew I had to do something. Anything. I had to make him stay.

"Yes" I blurted out smartly

"Yes what?" he asked confused.

"Yes, we're together." I said quickly "I mean if you want to be….together…. With me" I added to clarify.

"I would love to be together with you" Will said grinning causing me to grin as well, his smile was more contagious than any disease he could possibly treat in the infirmary.

"Now scooch" he said

"What?" I responded

"Well I know a zombie Apocalypse couldn't get you out of bed before ten on a Saturday and I'm determined to spend this morning with my new boyfriend, so scorch over." He reasoned.

I did as he asked and he wrapped himself around my back planting a light kiss on my cheek.

"You know I could just tell the zombies to fuck off and they'd have to." I said in response to his zombie Apocalypse reference.

"Stop bragging death boy" will said teasingly I could practically. Feel the smirk on his face. He's absolutely perfect, and now he's mine. Thought to myself as I drifted back to sleep in the comfort of his arms. It was a deep sleep devoid of the nightmares that usually plagued us demigods, I haven't slept like that since…. Well I haven't slept like that for a long time.

 **Hope you liked the little bonus chapter, thanks again to the guest reader who suggested a chapter based on their hangovers from the game night. And thank you to everyone who has stuck with me since the beginning, posted a review and/or favorited my story it means a lot. I think this is the end for this fic but if you lot want any solangelo or percabeth in the future pm me and I'll make it happen.**

 **'** **Til next time,**

 **-Jess**

 **Aka TheBookLoverUpTheRoad**


End file.
